


Estarás bien

by lamisteriosacristal



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Loki le aseguró que su primera misión tras el fin de todo sería devolverle su cuerpo. Ahora que el momento estaba cerca Verity se encontró con una última mentira de su parte... una que terminaría separándolos indefinidamente.





	Estarás bien

**Author's Note:**

> El ¿drabble? sucede entre el final de Agent of Asgard y la primera aparición de Loki tras eso en Mighty Thor  
> Como dice el resumen es solo una idea para explicar la desaparición de Verity tras ese final.

— Estarás bien, nadie puede lastimarnos.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Loki le había dicho esas palabras. Supuso que suficientes para que cualquier otra persona creyera que son falsas pero a sus oídos seguían siendo igual de honestas que la primera vez.  Porque si había una cosa que pudiera estar segura en la locura que se convirtió su vida era que a pesar de la expresión traviesa en su rostro o el aire despreocupado que llevaba consigo, Loki no la pondría en peligro… al menos no sin un plan para sacarla ilesa a pesar de que su miedo hacía que latiera su corazón tan fuerte que le daba la impresión estallaría.

— ¿Falta mucho?

Preguntó abrazándose a si misma conforme caminaba a su lado por la tenebrosa cueva con tan poca luz que el único motivo por el cual sabía no se estaba tropezando cada dos pasos era que, actualmente, carecía de cuerpo.  Aunque un tanto infantil de su parte Verity no podía evitar sentirse bien cuando Loki se tropezaba en una pequeña venganza por ser el responsable de que perdiera su cuerpo.

La misión para devolverla a la normalidad no estaba saliendo como planeaba teniéndolo a ambos visitando distintas partes del multiverso en busca de pistas para hallar esa cueva. Cada una de las partes de esa misión más peligrosa que la anterior hasta el punto que no le sorprendería que lo que encontraran al doblar la siguiente esquina sería un nido de dragones enfurecidos.

Para su sorpresa eso no sucedió. En su lugar estaba una fuente de agua  del mismo color que el amuleto donde su alma se encontraba atrapada. Incluso el centro de un tono más claro era idéntico a la descripción que le dio.

Su alivio desapareció cuando al girarse notó el cambio en la expresión de Loki. Su expresión melancólica no le inquietaba y sin previo aviso arrojó el amuleto en medio al agua. Tan pronto como se encontró sumergida dentro del agua mágica su cuerpo reapareció por lo que feliz nadó a la superficie sin dificultad.  Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la orilla cuando un remolino apareció a sus espaldas arrastrándola.

— Estarás bien, nadie puede lastimarte… Ni siquiera yo y no puedo permitir que vuelvas a ser daño colateral —Dijo Loki sin mirarla a los ojos pero sin duda en su voz —Cuando despiertes estarás de vuelta en tu apartamento sin recuerdo de esto pero te prometo que volveré a buscarte en cuanto termine con mi misión para que me grites todo lo que quieras.

Intentó oponerse a la corriente sin éxito. Cada brazada solo servía para hacerla sentirse inusualmente cansada haciendo que mantenerse despierta fuera un reto.

_“Mentiroso egoísta. No pensabas quedarte”_

Fue su último pensamiento antes de ser derrotada y sumergida en el agua perdiendo poco a poco el conocimiento pero no su determinación… no renunciaría a su amigo, no sin saber primero el motivo de que Loki la alejara cuando deseaba estar con ella.

Era imposible creer que estaría bien con esa incertidubre en su mente. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si consigo releer los comics (porque no estoy segura de tener el tono correcto para Verity) estoy considerando hacerle una continuación siguiendo sus intentos de encontrarlo.  
> De momento la idea incluye al menos otro con lo sucedido en Dr. Strange #381 a #385 y sea cual sea su siguiente aparición de la cual Veriy pueda enterarse para dar una conclusión.


End file.
